Traditions
by StoryWander
Summary: Ezra is part of the team now and now it's time to learn the traditions of The Ghost Crew. * Fluff*
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Okay so I know what all of you are going to say- I should be doing chapter 8, but I can't get this out of my head! And until I do I have CJ writers block.**

 **Story: It's true..**

 **Wander: I'm back!**

 **Story:* shoves out door* Now your gone!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Announcer:" Breaking news after many failed attempts StoryWander was done to own Star Wars Rebels, we are reluctant to tell you that she doesn't own Star Wars Rebels" *Gasps* Me:" I know, I know, but I'm happy to say I'll keep writing after I severed my time in Jail." Announcer:" Hahahah,"**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:Traditions: The braid**

 **(Kanan POV)**

It was a pretty exhausting day today- between training, missions and just plain chores I had barely of enough time to go to my room. I tapped the code into the panel and the door hissed open and I sighed, finally some rest and relaxation time. I walked in letting the door hiss close behind me, I grabbed for my lightsaber and opened the drawer only to discover it had been tampered with, my padwan braid wasn't there. And I know who took it - the person I had been telling a billion times not to go through my stuff.

Ezra.

I grabbed for my comm and turned it on " Ezra come to my room," There was static and I could feel his hesitation through our bond. Soon soft thumping could be heard out side of my door and the door soon swooshed open " Hey, Kanan you wanted to see me?" He asked in nervous tone.

I turned around to look at him he had a sheepish grin on his face and he was hiding his hands behind his back " Okay hand it over," I said stretching out my hand " Hand what over?" He asked " Show me your hands," I ignored him he showed my his left hand, then right at separate times " Ezra, I know your lying," He sighed and showed me his right hand, in his hand he was holding a small brown braid " I was just looking at it why do you have hair in your drawer any ways?" I took ( or more like snatched) it way from his hand " For a reason Ezra," I said and put the braid back to it's rightful place " Yeah, but _why?_ Aren't braid for girls?" I cracked a smile, I had said the exact same thing to my master and for only years later for my eyes to be opened to the true importance " Kid sit down let me tell you something." I sat down and padded the empty space next to me, he started to then hesitate " Don't worry you'll get a lecture later," He rolled his eyes but still sat down.

There was moment of silence as I gathered my thoughts " Okay- so I'm my time master's would give their padwan a braid to show their place, hairless species would get a braid out of beads and when a padwan became a Jedi their master's would cut off their braid." I explained " So.. did your master cut off your braid?" He asked with big bright blue eyes, I padded his back " Kid, that's a story for another day," I said that was a story for another person,"So why couldn't they get something cooler like a tattoo or something?" He joked I frowned " Tattoo's aren't erasable only a fool would get a tattoo at such a young age," I was mentally smiling inside as I repeated my master's words and passed them down to my own padwan I didn't notice it, but he had started to finger his hair curling the blue locks around his fingers and releasing and repeating the process, it reminded me of my tell- I shook my head of those thoughts.

I smirked and grabbed an extra band I kept under my pillow. I stretched it out and grabbed some of his longer hair from out under his ear " Hey!" He protested I tugged harder " Keep still or it'll hurt." He then understood what I doing and kept still and didn't complain when I restarted a couple of times. While I braided memories of my Master repeated in my head.

 _(KANAN POV FLASHBACK)_

 _I moaned in annoyment " But why do we have to get a braid wouldn't tattoo's be cooler?" the grip on my hair was tugged tighter " Tattoo's aren't erasable only a fool would get a tattoo at such a young age," Master Depa said " But braids are for girls." I complained she tugged again " I will not have a sexist padwan- braids are for every gender and this braid shows your place," She scolded soon the braid was laid down on my shoulder to see, I grabbed it feeling the hair and design between my fingers._

 _It was odd. But it meant that I had a place, I smiled at it " Thank you Master," " Your welcome Caleb,"_

 _( End of Flashback)_

By the time I had finished repeating that in my head Ezra's braid was already done, it was small and some of the smaller hairs had begun to stick out, but I had no patience into re-doing it again, with the small hair tie I tied the end to keep it secure " So what do you think?" I asked he took at a moment to look at it he raised a brow, but then smiled brightly " Thank you Master," " Your welcome Ezra," Before I could say anymore the kid ran out of the room, I would hear his joyed voice as it faded into the hall.

 **Third person POV**

Kanan heard the kid's fading voice as he ran down the hall, he smiled and laid down. He had just opened up a new piece of his past and every time he would look at it he would remember what his master had told him- it pained him to remember those days, but brought him joy to know that he was passing down a tradition and hoped it would never die away.

 _"I hope you find your place too,"_


	2. Chapter 2: Hera's tradition

**Me: Hey guys it me! I just want to start this off by saying- SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE IT LOOK I STOLE SOMEONE'S WORK I TRURLY LOVE "THIRO" PLOT IDEA CREDIT OF CHAPTER 1 GOES TO kindakrazymess! I wasn't even thinking of that chapter and the padwan braid seemed like a tradition to be passed down to me , I'm not going lash out on you guys! Again I didn't mean for it to seem like I copied her story plot or anything she is a very talented writer I hope you guys know that and I don't want to steal someone's idea and don't want kindakrazymess to think I wanted to do that, credit for chapter one goes to her!**

 **Story: I hope we can make it up to you guys by giving you this chapter and the rest of future chapters for inconvenience!**

 **Wander:* in background out side window* We hope no one has done this yet!**

 **Story: I left you out side!**

 **Wander: You did!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SWR AND I DON'T OWN THE CHAPTER 1 PLOT IDEA AND I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS I ONLY OWN MY LAPTOP AND A EZRA ACTION FIGURE. :3**

* * *

 **traditions: chapter 2: Hera's tradition**

Ezra had just finished cleaning and repairing/tuning up the _phantom,_ his face was stained with grease and dripping with sweat. Yup regular tune-up. He stood up and cleaned his forehead with a cloth only for the towel to leave a grease stain across his forehead. Soft foot steps came from outside the hall and the door hissed open, Hera was at the door frame. Ezra turned around and smiled " Hey Hera! I'm done with the _phantom_ ," He greeted.

Hera shook her head, lekku swinging " Ezra look at you, your covered in grease," This time Hera grabbed a clean cloth and wiped Ezra face clean of sweat and grease just leaving Ezra's embarrassed face and bright blue eyes " I think it's time for a reward." She said Ezra then perked up in confusion " What do you mean ' reward?'" He asked raising brow " I think it's time for you to learn how to fly the phantom, you have been working pretty hard plus you gotten your lightsaber recently," She explained.

It was true Ezra had been paying more attention to his Jedi lessons and to his chores now, it was all because he felt a real importance now that he was a new resident on the Ghost and gotten his padwan braid. But Hera had already given him a reward by giving him a piece to build his lightsaber, he should be re-paying her not her paying him, and it was extremely confusing that she was going to let him fly one of her ships " You really going to let me fly the phantom?" He asked " Yeah, plus everyone's already learned how to fly it. It's mandatory in case of an emergency" She said and went to the pilots seat and started to turn on the _phantom's_ engine.

Ezra walked over to her placing a hand on the seat still in disbelief , he was convincing himself to take in what was happening. ' _C'mon Ezra don't make such a big deal everyone already learned how to do this..'._ he kept telling himself. Hera's talking stopped his mental coaxing " Now when you start up the phantom your going to press this button," She pointed to a red button " I'll let you take the seat," She got up and switched positions with him.

He took one look at the panel and was confused already, each button blinking or a different color plus many, _many_ buttons and leviers " Are we going to use _all_ or these buttons?" He asked motioning to the panel " No, of course not...not yet at least," she mumbled the last part, " Now pressed the button I told you," Ezra obeyed and pressed the red button, right after he did he heard the roar and purr of the engine came " Good now press the dis-patch button," She motion for a white button to the far left, Ezra pressed the button and the phantom dis-patched quickly Ezra grabbed the controls and started to shakily guide the phantom in the air.

He hands shook on the controls as the new found speed of the small ship, " Whoa," He said Hera laughed " It's alright, just keep this speed and you should be fine," She assured. Hera was right he kept his speed, up a head of them came a small ' mountain', Ezra took the controls and harshly turned right avoiding the small mound, and in the process sending the ship into a barrel roll " Whoa!" The two said in sync.

Quickly Hera grabbed the controls and helped steady out the ship, Hera laughed " Pretty impressive moves kid," She said Ezra scratched the back of his neck " eh, thanks? Sorry.." He apologized " It's alright you should've seen Zeb when he first tried to fly," The two laughed at that comment knowing how Zeb flew.

For the rest of the flight it was... _eventful_. Ezra had taken the phantom to cloud level and had advanced the speed, every now and then he would try to impress her wit a fancy move. Apparently this had caught the attention of nearby TIEs flying around. At first sight the TIEs had started shooting at them Ezra tried at his best to fire back without damaging the ship. He led them in the clouds and did an old trick of blinding them with the clouds, they got away safe and where making their way back to the Ghost " Pretty good flying kid," Hera said " Thanks, I learned from the best," He smiled cheeky at her she rolled her eyes and patted him on the shoulder.

Ezra truly felt like he learned something and was happy that Hera actually trusted him with her ship. On the streets you don't trust many people, so trust wasn't a natural thing for Ezra. He was happy that he could trust Hera and Hera could trust him, as she guided him through the docking process he said " Thanks for trusting me Hera," She nodded " Of course we a team after all," Something told Ezra that she was talking more than flying the _phantom._

* * *

 **Me: Pretty short chapter like really short, but in my defense I have no flying experience whats-so-ever so if you ever try to fly something don't use this as your guide. Plus that's why there're called one-shots. :3**

 **Story: Okay, we need some ideas of what Sabine and Chopper could pass down to Ezra. Sabine has painting and that's her thing I don't think she taught the others how to paint, unless it don't relate to the Ghost crew and more to her own personal life, Chopper is a true hard one too because I have completely no idea what he might pass down to Ezra. In the mean while you guys probably know who's coming next. If we don't get any suggestions for Sabine and Chopper this might end up into being a three-shot story.**

 **Wander: * Still by window in background* Don't forget to review, follow and favorite PM or review for your suggestions on what to do till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: OH MY BLUEBERRY! LOOK HOW MANY REVIEWS * get's Story & Wander's face and slaps it on the screen* I'M SO HAPPY**

 **Story: * Muffled* Whoa. That was fast**

 **Wander: *Muffled* It has more than are other stories**

 **Me: THANK YOU! TO ALL OF YOU! !**

 **Mason- I really didn't say anything about Master Depa dying...**

 **Angela, Bill & Guest-Thank you for the suggestion I MAY use it, but maybe not the pranking ...I'm looking for more of a tradition...STILL AWESOME IDEA THOUGH! **

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned SWR then Minister Tua WOULDN'T HAVE DIED, * Cries* I'm going to need a minute...**

 **BTW: I know NOTHING about what they use to shave HECK! I don't even know how men shave. So sorry if it seems Earthy.**

* * *

 **Chapter three: Zeb's tradition**

Zeb trotted down the empty halls of the Ghost feeling the over lapping peach fuzz forming on his face. It was time for a shave. Zeb loved facial hair as much as anyone, but sometimes it was time for a trim. He approached the refresher door and right before his finger touched the panel he heard a certain familiar voice.

" What the Kiff?!"

" How the- When did I?!- How is this possible!"

Ezra. _Of course.._ The only thing Zeb hadn't figured out is why the teen was so confused and what in the Force was he fussing about. The kid has been in there all morning for what he heard, He knocked on the door instead of opening it " Kid everything alright in there!?" He asked Ezra's voice quieted down, there was a moment of silence " Uh..yeah! Just fine! " He said from inside Zeb grunted and shook his head " Kid you are not 'okay' you've been in there all morning! I'm comin' in!"

With a slap at the button he opened the door to see Ezra's head and face dripping wet with water, the bottom sides of his cheeks and chin where red, and the top of his shirt was soaking Zeb cracked a smile " Kid, what are you doing?" He tried holding back laughter, Ezra avoided eye contact at all costs, his cheeks were beginning to burn a bright red " N-None of your business!" He said Zeb busted out laughing when he saw what was on his chin. Dark blue little stubbles of hair had started growing along the sides of his face " Is...this..what...all..the fuss...was about?!" He said between chuckles " NO!-Maybe-Yes.." He answered awkwardly.

Zeb finished laughing and caught his breath " What were you trying to do? scrape it off?!" Ezra scratched the back of his neck " Isn't that what you do?" He said Zeb tried to hold back laughter it was too good, the kid had hit Human puberty and now he thinks that he has to SCRAPE it off.

Zeb shook his head grinning " I use a razor," Ezra blinked and stared at him " Well, I'm not allowed to touch Kanan's stuff anymore!" He said angrily " Calm down kid, geez your anger than a wet Loth-cat some days," Ezra growled and folded his arms " Are you here anyways?" He asked " The same reason your here, to shave _The right way_ , so get out," Zeb shoved Ezra into the door frame and took is spot in front of the sink. He got out a small razor and a certain can that had the words " Shaving cream" written across the can.

Ezra's anger loosened up and was replaced with more of curiosity for what Zeb was going to do " C-can I...watch you do it?" He asked shyly unfolding his arms, Zeb looked at him and raised a brow he looked at the boy at the face and started to remember how he himself asked his father to let him watch him shave, Zeb grunted " Fine," He said Ezra smiled and stepped in letting the door close behind him with a swoosh. Zeb started the process of the shave and Ezra watched him carefully noticing every detail of what he did making a mental list of what to do.

After a couple of minutes Zeb rinsed his face and pat it dry with a towel " So..that's it?" He asked, he didn't expect it to be so short " Yeah," He answered lamely. Ezra eyed the razor he had left on the sink , Zeb followed his gaze and understood the Kid wanted to do it too " You want to do it too don't you?" He asked, Ezra slowly shook his head yes. Zeb rolled his eyes, what was so bad about it? He remember being young and asking his father help him, but he always said he didn't have enough time so he had to teach himself to shave. He ended up almost cutting most of his skin and fur of his face, and if he let Ezra do this alone Kanan would kill him...maybe literally.

Ezra waited for his answer with bright blue eyes and had started to get impatient " So I know I'm good looking and all, but I can't stare at you like this all day.." He said Zeb rolled a hand down his face " Fine." He answered finally, Ezra mentally fist pumped.

* * *

Zeb guided Ezra through the shaving process telling how to hold the razor and where to be careful in certain areas, it took longer than usual shave since Ezra was always asking questions and Zeb answered them with the least of patience. Finally they were done and Ezra's face was back to it's fuzz-less self. Ezra examined his face in the mirror moving his face side to side and feeling the smooth skin " So..do I have to shave _every_ day?" He asked " No, only when the hairs start growing back," He answered " Cool, wait..were not going to tell Kanan right?" He asked " What's so bad about hiding it?" He asked " Because then I might get 'the talk'." He answered quoting fingers around the last two words " 'The talk?'" He asked raising a brow " Yeah, when I was on the streets sometimes I would over hear boys saying ' I got the talk today' and would gesture to there chins.." He explained.

Zeb had no idea what this 'talk' was because he wasn't interested in odd human puberty the only thing he knew is that humans grow hairs on their faces like Lasants and certain species, he didn't want to know anymore than that " Right..." He confirmed, he reached over and got out a smaller razor this one was clean and shinny " Here," He said handing it to him, Ezra to it and looked at it in his hands rolling it around " Is this for me..?" He asked " Yeah, I don't want any blue hair on my razor," He said trying not to make this a sappy scene " Oh-uh- Thanks!" He answered " Welcome. Now let's get outta here before someone get suspicious." He said hoping this wasn't going to get anymore awkward than it already was.

The walked out of the refresher not saying anything to the other crew members about what happened in the refresher the day, Ezra was just happy that he didn't have those hairs on his chin anymore, Sabine would of called his a Loth-cat for all he knew. Ezra was also happy that Zeb taught him how to shave, it was a thing he imaged more of his biological father teaching him, but he wasn't here to teach him that and Zeb was. Now he kept the razor as a reminder of what Zeb had taught him.

* * *

 **Me: Thank you for reviewing and suggesting! Sorry if it was short!**

 **BTW: Sorry again, if this seemed Earthy..**

 **Story: Follow, review and favorite for more!**

 **Wander: Were having an off day today so not much to say**

 **All: BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**ME: OMG THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!**

 **Story: Buuutttt...**

 **Me: Yes right!**

 **Story: To answer a Guest review**

 **Me: Yes, To guest, I'm sorry if you think I copied ANOTHER story plot but I didn't. You see you may be referring to the story "Razor Burn" that story takes depth to the _after_ happenings of Ezra's shaving gone wrong and everyone starts to gang up on Zeb, but in my one-shot with Zeb. Zeb teaches Ezra how to shave, there was nothing in " Razor Burn" mentioning Zeb teaching Ezra how to shave or giving him a razor. I go in depth of what Zeb teaches Ezra, what Ezra does to take off his peach fuzz, and the secret their keeping from the others, in " Razor burn" everyone knows what Ezra did and how he messed up. The only thing they have exactly in common is Ezra shaving gone bad. Other than that you can't say that I copied a story plot, that " Ezra shaving" thing has gone around the fandom many times before I was just writing my version of it. I know you meant no hate by your review and I appreciate that I really do, I'm not mad at you not at all I'm just making sure were on the right page here okay? You gotta check your facts first and yes I'm young but trust me I know what the word " Copy right" and all those other words mean. I've read the site rules. Again no hate to you by this _long_ answer I'm just making sure you knew and I knew what _we_ were talking about. :D **

**Wander: Hey did you see the reviews in the last chapter yet?!**

 **Me: WHERE THE HECK WHERE YOU?! OF COURSE I DID.**

 **Story: ENGOUH RANTING JUST SAY THANK YOU AND MOVE ON.**

 **Me: Ah, yes thank you all for reviewing I liked that " aww" and " Cool" reaction from you guys! All of you wanted Sabine to teach Ezra something about explosives...I feel like someone has done that before but OKAY! I'll write my version of it!**

 **DISCLAIMER: this is going to be the LAST disclaimer. I DON'T OWN SWR OR IT'S CHRACTERS THIS GOES FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS TOO. A BLANKET DISCLAMIER IF YOU WILL.**

 **BTW; I know nothing about making bombs :D**

* * *

 **Traditions: Sabine's tradition;**

It was one of those rare days for the Ghost crew to just land on Lothal and do completely nothing, no supply runs, no weird deals with Vizago for credits, it was just a 'nothing day'. Sabine had taken the chance to get to work on some new bombs Ezra heard her mention something about " Bigger" and " Brighter" modifications.

Everyone else took it to catch up on some of their daily things or relax. Kanan was in his room, Zeb was out at the market going looking for some Jaquira fruit that he'd been craving, Hera and Chopper were doing some runs with the Phantom. Ezra didn't really know what to do with his time, on the streets laying around would get you robbed or beaten so staying still wasn't an option, plus laying down on his bunk was getting kinda boring, so he decided to walk around the halls looking for things to do, things to interest him.

He stopped by Sabine's room, and started to watch what she was doing. He was always curious of how Sabine made those bombs in the first place how can something so big and colorful fit inside such a tiny sphere? She was wearing thick black gloves and a black apron she had her helmet over her face as she held two cylinder tubes with separate colors " Hey Sabine what are doing?" Ezra asked. Sabine jumped and almost dropped he tubes she turned around angrily " Ezra don't do that! These chemicals and do bad stuff if spilled!" She scolded " Sorry! I didn't know!" He said in defense. It wasn't really his fault how was he supposed to know the table of chemicals and what they do? Sabine sighed and rolled her eyes behind her helmet " Whatever kid," She turned around back to work.

Ezra bit his lip feeling a little awkward still standing there " So how do you make those exactly?" He asked watching Sabine mix the two colorful liquids together making purple " It's complicated," She said simply " Well...can you show me?" He asked inching closer inside the room " You mean teach you?" She corrected " Yeah," He said rubbing the back of his neck " Alright but if you blow up it's not my fault," Ezra's head perked up " Really?" He asked in surprise, she motioned at hand at him to come " Sure," She said shortly.

Ezra then came inside the room, the door Hissing behind him. He respected Sabine's privacy and he didn't often come into her room with out a proper excuse.

She gave him a heavy black apron, thick black gloves and a welding mask " Here put these on," She ordered. Ezra gave a short nodded and did so, he found the mask quiet heavy as he stumbled back and forth on his feet " Whoa!" He started to tip backwards on his feet when Sabine caught him " Maybe the mask is a little to heavy.." Said Sabine. Ezra then stood up right " No, no, it's just going to get some getting used too," He said putting his hands in front of himself " Okay then,...here hold these , _carefully_ , and mix them together," She said giving him two tubes one green and one blue.

He looked at them wondering what colo they what they would make together " So..what does green and blue make?" he asked her as she started to work on who-knows-what. Sabine snorted " You don't k-" She asked smiling under her helmet, until she realized who she was talking to, Ezra, of course he wouldn't know his parents might have taught him the basics of mixing but, it takes time to get all of it down. Plus with those years on the streets he might have forgotten it all. Her smile slowly dropped " It makes cyan, a type of light blue," She said shortly after.

Ezra nodded and mixed the two together. Tipping the green liquid into the blue and watched it mix together as the colors swirled together and lowly became a light bright blue " Whoa," He said amazed eyeing the liquid " Yea," she agreed then casually took it from his grasp and poured the liquid into a tube with white powder " What's that going to do?" He asked " Just look and see," she said when she finished pouring in the liquid she closed it with a small cork and shook it rapidly.

When she stopped the powder was the same color as the liquid, " Now we got to be really carefully when putting it in here hold this," She then shoved a small open sphere to him. Ezra grabbed it and looked at it, it looked like the Bomb's shell.

Sabine put in the powder and turned her back to him and did the rest " So what exactly was that?" He asked " It's a type of powder that explodes if shaken, so when I press the button the bomb starts to shake and well " Boom!" " She explained. Ezra nodded _interesting_ he thought. He never seen such powder before nor actually understood it. It was fascinating as far as explosives go. He often did wonder how she knew any ways. Did she learn by her self? Did someone teach her to do it?

" So, who taught you how to make those?" He asked Sabine shrugged " Picked up some stuff here and there some tinkering with some chemicals eventually I learned and stabilized it." She explained, Ezra said "Hpm," in short response " Come one we need to make more,"

 *** About a hour later***

Ezra had learned and caught on to the bomb making process. He'd also learned that Sabine was serious when she said the powder explodes when it's shaken, half of his apron was not a mix of sunset blues, oranges and purples, Sabine couldn't help but laugh at his mistake, in which triggering powder war. The room was now smothered in different colors and hue's.

Sabine put her hands on her hips and looked at the 6 bombs they had made and then turned in a circle to look at the room and smiled " Sorry about the mess," Ezra apologized shamefully looking at the ground hands folded behind his back " You know I was thinking of getting rid of the old painting but..." She looked at the painted of the protest symbol she had painted a while back not splotched with reds and oranges getting it a firey flare to it " I think I like this much better," Ezra's head shot up " Really your not angry?" He asked, she waved him off " No, you gotta forgive and forget right? Plus it give an extra hmm flare," She said shaking her hands in the air at the last word.

Forgive and forget huh? Ezra really hadn't done that for a _long_ time especially since he was...well a person like him. Forgiving and forgetting wasn't exactly something to live by with his kind of life especially with the Empire running about.

He was broken out of his thoughts when he realized Sabine was talking to him "- you want to test one out?" Was what he caught on to her last sentence " Oh..uh sure!" He said happily. Sabine handed him a bomb and the two walked out together and hopped onto their speeder and went a certain distance away from the _Ghost_ so they wouldn't attracted attention to the ship if any one was watching " Okay now and wait until I say three to throw it up," She ordered, Ezra nodded and pressed the red button on the top. In a instant the button started to beep. It started to beep faster and faster " Um Sabine?" He asked nervously, she let it give one more beep "Now, " Ezra threw it in the air without hesitation and so did she. the two exploded into the sky.

The little powders crackled and exploded shooting in all different directions each with it own color of Blue, red or orange. The colors burned bright and fazed in the air until it's little ashes descended and fell to the ground. It was a fun experience and now he felt a little more comfortable around Sabine now. He never imaged Sabine teaching him this but it was nice to know she would take her time and spend it on someone like him.

* * *

 **Me: Sorry for the wait we're just really bad procrastinators, this chapter was fun though!**

 **Wander: Thank you peoples for reviewing!**

 **Story: Peoples?**

 **Wander: Yes.**

 **Me: Anyways if you have any questions for US in general ( Me, story, wander, or our OC's) just ask and we'll answer!**

 **ALL: BYE! R.F.F! ( review follow favorite!)**


End file.
